farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Podcast Transcript 2010-08-13
<< Back to Podcast = Official FarmVille Podcast – August 13th Transcript = Hey Farmers and welcome to this week’s installment of the Official FarmVille Podcast. My name is Lexilicious and I am here to bring you all of the latest news and information from around the Farm. This week, we will be discussing our latest releases, I will be answering some questions from members of the FarmVille Community and you guys will all be getting a sneak peek of what is coming to FarmVille in the near future. So this week our 7 days of summer sale made an appearance, featuring some of the most requested classic themes from the past. Each day this week, a past favorite Limited Edition theme was in the market for 24 hours. This gave many of our players the opportunity to obtain items they may have previously missed out on or not had the chance to purchase. So far, the California, Yukon, French chateau, Southwest, Tuscan and Island themes have made an appearance, with the Japanese Garden and UFO theme still to come this weekend. If you are a fan of the Japanese Garden Theme or the classic UFO theme, make sure to be ready for this weekend’s sales so you don’t miss your on your chance to purchase favorites from this collection while they last. On Wednesday, we had a very special surprise for all of our players. Upon logging in, all players received 1 free Dart for the Mystery Game! This dart can be used immediately, or saved for a future Mystery Game you may be looking forward to. If you have not yet had a chance to claim your free dart, simply open the Market and play the Mystery Game and you will be able to automatically throw one free dart. We also released two new permanent crops and the new “Bakery Delivery” Co-op missing this week. For anyone who may be interested, the Zuchini crop is a 16 hour crop, grants two experience points, costs 120 Coins to plant and Yields 220 Coins when harvested. This crop is one of our new Heirloom crops, which means you must have previously mastered Pattypan Squash to unlock it in the market. Our Rhubarb crop is also a 16 hour crop, grants 1 experience point, costs 65 coins to plant and yields 150 coins when harvested. For our sign collectors out there, both of these crops can be mastered. For information on the mastery requirements, please visit the “game updates” section of the Official FarmVille Forums. Now, the FarmVille Team receives thousands of questions from players a week and the best ones from our community get answered here. Our first question today comes from harrydresden, and they have a question that has been a big topic of discussion for our players. “I would like to know when you are going to get rid of some of the pop ups in the game. It's taking too long to plow and plant and harvest my crops.” Well, the FarmVille team took into consideration all of the feedback from our community about the number of pop-ups that are currently present in the game. Yesterday, we released the “Daily Good Deeds” feature that is a new and improved way for you to interact with your neighbors. One of the best parts of this feature is that it should really cut back on some of the pop-ups players have been receiving for the past few weeks prompting them to help their friends with various tasks. These requests have been streamlined with this release, and you can now assist your friends by Clicking the Checklist Icon on the left of your screen, which will allow you to help your Neighbors finish buildings, complete collections and more. For players who are feeling Neighborly, make sure to come back daily for new ways to help your friends on their farms. Our next question comes to us from kaytkayt. “We have too many 16 hour crops now. Can we expect new crops in the future that aren't 16 hours long?” We have heard feedback from our community since the release of Zuchini and Rhubarb that 16 hour crops are inconvenient for some players. Because of that, I’m happy to let you know that in the future, we will be releasing some 14 hour, 24 hour and 6 hour crops to better accommodate our players. Our last question comes to us from RainyDayz. “If Mystery Boxes are gone, how will I be able to get my They of Mystery Ribbon?” Our ribbon collectors out there will be happy to know that late this week we actually released an update that has fixed this issue. Darts thrown in the Mystery Game will now count towards the “They of Mystery” ribbon, which will now allow all of our players to complete this ribbon if they wish to do so. If you have a question you would like answered by the FarmVille team on our weekly podcast, please make sure to visit the Official FarmVille Forums for more information on how to participate. Alright! So in this week’s coming soon segment we will actually be discussing a feature that I announced a few months ago. As most of our listeners are aware, late in May I announced a new feature called Underground storage. Since then, many of you have been wondering where this elusive release has been. Well, the FarmVille Team decided to go back to the drawing board with this one and we will actually be releasing a revised version of this release with some significant changes. In the near future, the storage cellar will make an appearance in farmville bringing with it some well deserved leg room for our players. The storage cellar will take up a very small amount of room and will allow you to store a total of 500 items on your farm. To increase storage in your cellar, you will need to get your friends to send you gifts to unlock more room. This version of the feature should prove to be much easier for our players as there is no crop growing or digging required to take advantage of the extra space. Alternatively, if you don’t feel like waiting for your friends to send you gifts, you can simply pay Farm Cash to get your storage immediately. In addition to storage cellars, we will also be releasing more summer and beach themed items in the coming weeks along with new playground items! And on that note, it’s time for me to get out of here Farmers. Again, my name is Lexi and I would like to thank all of our listeners for tuning in this week. We will be back next Friday with all of the latest news and information about FarmVille from Zynga. Happy Farming everybody! = See Also = * Official FarmVille Podcasts * FarmVille Updates Category:Podcasts